


tempo 1969

by seokyupottee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bittersweet Ending, Doctor Jeon Wonwoo, Engineer Kim Mingyu, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Avengers: Endgame, Jeon Wonwoo - Freeform, Kim Mingyu - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, One Shot, POV Kim Mingyu, a remake of Tony and Howard Stark scene, going seventeen Bad Clue outfit inspiration, second life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokyupottee/pseuds/seokyupottee
Summary: Mingyu dan Soonyoung penjelajah waktu, serta Wonwoo tahun 1969 membubuhi cerita kali ini.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 3





	tempo 1969

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the movie Avengers: Endgame (2019). a remake of Tony and Howard Stark scene with a slight changes of plot.

“Mingyu, kau yakin 45 menit saja cukup?”

“Tidak,” jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya karena tombol-tombol mesin di depanku lebih membutuhkan perhatianku.

“Kau gil-“

“Soonyoung,” potongku sebelum Soonyoung, partnerku itu, mengatakan jika aku hilang kewarasan. Ia satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya, kuharap begitupun sebaliknya. Namun, kali ini raut wajah dan pertanyaannya 5 detik yang lalu menunjukkan ketidak percayaannya pada rencana misi kita kali ini. “Kau tahu ini benda yang krusial untuk project kita bukan? Dan lagipula,” jedaku lagi sembari akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya. “Sejak kapan kita yakin 100% setiap melakukan perjalanan macam ini?”

Soonyoung yang terdiam di tempatnya sambil menghela nafas kuanggap menyutujui perkataan terakhirku.

Kembali menyibukkan diri, aku mengecek kondisi daya, bertanya pada Soonyoung berapa lama ia mengisi daya energi utama kemarin.

“Sekitar delapan jam lebih kucatat”

“Daya energi cadangan?”

“Kira-kira enam jam. Namun, rasanya energi utama pun akan sudah cukup untuk perjalanan waktu 45 menit, Gyu,” jawabnya sambil memencet beberapa tombol pada mesin utama yang terhubung pada podium portal di samping kirinya.

Sejenak memerhatikan Soonyoung dari atas hingga bawah, dahiku berkerut heran melihat cara berpakaiannya yang sangat tidak biasa kupandang sehari-hari.

“Kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?”

Soonyoung menoleh ke arahku lalu membenarkan topi berwarna hitam berbulu yang ia kenakan. “1969, Mingyu. Perang negara bagian selatan-utara kedua dan tempat tujuan kita adalah salah satu markas pembuatan suku cadang alat perang. Ingat?”

“Ingat, hanya saja kupikir kau lupa bahwa tujuan tempat kita kali ini adalah negara barat, bukan negara kita sendiri yang mengenakan pakaian macam hanbok”

“Huh, bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika hal itu yang tadi membuatku mempertanyakan perjalanan kita kali ini, Mingyu,” balasnya sambil tersenyum sarkas lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda sebelumnya. “Lagipula, hanbok sudah tidak zaman tahun 1969 astaga. Mereka sudah memakai kemeja dan jas karena dampak kultur barat, Mingyu”

Aku mengangguk pasrah sebagai respon dan melanjutkan persiapanku. Tidak lupa mengenakan kacamata pintar, memasukkan beberapa benda yang diperlukan ke dalam tas jinjing coklat yang akan dibawa, tidak lupa _lucky charm_ ku yang seperti biasa kumasukkan ke dalam saku jasku. Kembali menekan beberapa tombol lalu berjalan ke arah podium portal, menunggu Soonyoung yang sedang memperhatikan penampilannya terakhir kali pada cermin di sudut ruangan.

“Oh, ayolah Soonyoung. Kita ini mau ke gudang amunisi perang atau ke pesta akhir tahun, hah?”

Pertanyaanku membuat ia menyudahi kegiatan menyisir-nyisir rambut depannya lalu sedikit berlari menuju podium portal sebelahku.

“Kau tidak tahu siapa yang akan kau temui, Mingyu. Lebih baik bersiap-siap dibandingkan terlambat bukan?” katanya sambil tersenyum miring dan memainkan alisnya.

Mengabaikannya, aku menekan satu tombol merah pada pilar portal, lalu menekan tombol alat pada pergelangan tanganku.

Semoga perjalanan kali ini berjalan dengan mulus seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

“Aku harap 1969 membuat kelebihan percaya dirimu itu hilang saat kita kembali nanti, Soonyoung”

*****

Elevator yang ku tumpangi tadi menjadi tempat terakhir kali aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan singkat pada Soonyoung. Kebetulan seorang wanita paruh baya sudah berada di dalam elevator saat aku dan Soonyoung hendak menaikinya. Terpaksa, kami pun harus sedikit bersandiwara agar wanita tersebut tidak curiga yang macam-macam pada dua pria berwajah asing yang berada di markas Amerika.

Tidak-tidak. Markas ini tentu tidak hanya berisi manusia berdarah barat, sejak tempat ini merupakan markas amunisi perang antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara yang melibatkan Amerika.

Hanya berjaga-jaga, tidak salah bukan?

Langkahku sedikit kupercepat namun tetap berusaha terlihat natural ketika banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang pada koridor yang cukup panjang. Tampaknya pintu terbesar di ujung koridor merupakan tempat tujuanku, setidaknya begitu kata insting Soonyoung saat menyusun rencana sebelum kita berpisah tadi.

Ketika setengah koridor kulewati, kacamata pintarku membenarkan insting Soonyoung dengan memberi notifikasi bahwa benda target ada pada ruangan tersebut. Namun, notifikasi tersebut juga memperingati bahwa ruangan tersebut terkunci dengan sebuah _passcode_ atau setidaknya membutuhkan kartu akses untuk dapat memasukinya.

Oh, astaga. Dewi fortuna aku mohon pertolonganmu.

Setidaknya seseorang perlu keluar dari ruangan tersebut atau hendak masuk karena jika tidak, maka aku harus memutar balik arah untuk mencari atau setidaknya mengambil kartu akses milik orang yang akan memakan waktu singkat misi kali ini.

Ketika jarak yang tersisa kira-kira delapan meter, kacamata pintarku mendeteksi seseorang dari balik pintu hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Segera saja aku mempercepat langkahku agar dapat menahan pintu tepat waktu. Ayo, Mingyu, ini satu-satunya akses masukmu.

Tepat saat pintu terbuka, aku berlaku seolah-olah juga sedang memegang gagang pintu untuk membuka sehingga tampaknya kami membuka pintu pada waktu yang bersamaan. Tanpa melihat jelas orang tersebut, aku tersenyum singkat dan dengan satu langkah cepat memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa ragu.

Terima kasih dewi fortuna.

Segera mungkin aku menelusuri ruangan menggunakan kacamata pintar dan berjalan ke lorong kedua ruangan besar ini setelah menemukan tanda keberadaan benda yang kucari. Ternyata benda tersebut tersimpan di dalam lemari kaca yang kuncinya tertancap pada lubang kuncinya. Menengok ke kanan dan kiri, aku segera memutar kunci ke arah kanan dan menarik buka pintu kaca tersebut. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, memasukkan benda berbentuk tabung-tabung kecil tersebut ke dalam tas jinjingku yang sudah ku buatkan sekat-sekat sebelumnya. Setelah selesai, aku menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu kaca dengan cepat ketika derap langkah seseorang terdengar mendekat ke arahku.

Ya Pengatur Semesta, apalagi ini sekarang...

Refleks aku berbalik ke arah kiri untuk menghindar berpapasan langsung dengan sumber suara tersebut. Namun, sayangnya, ternyata lorong ini berujung buntu sehingga di hadapanku beberapa meter merupakan tembok beton yang membuatku sekarang terlihat cukup membingungkan.

“ _Hei,_ ” panggil orang tersebut cukup kencang karena jarak kita yang masih cukup jauh.

Akan aneh jika dalam hitungan sepersekian detik aku tidak membalasnya dengan segera sehingga langsung saja ku membalas panggilannya dengan berkata “ _Hei_ ” kembali.

“Apa...yang sedang kau lakukan?” tanya orang tersebut kali ini terdengar berjalan mendekat.

Untuk kali ini saja aku berharap memiliki kemampuan sandiwara Soonyoung yang lebih lancar itu dibandingkan telenovela manapun yang pernah ku tonton.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau aku berbalik badan sepenuhnya dan menemukan seseorang berjas biru dongker garis-garis tipis bertubuh jangkung. Kesan pertama yang kudapat ialah gayanya yang sangat rapi, juga terlihat intelektual akibat kacamata bulat yang ia kenakan serta aksen pin emas berantai yang berkilau pada dasinya meskipun berada pada pencahayaan yang minim.

Ah ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaannya, Mingyu.

“Oh, aku sedang…,” berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat dan saat itu juga mataku menangkap sekaleng botol soda terletak pada dua meja sebelum tempatku berdiri. Langsung saja ku raih botol tersebut dan menggunakannya sebagai alibiku. “Aku sedang mengambil botolku yang ketinggalan sebelumnya. Tidak baik bukan, meninggalkan sampah tidak pada tempatnya?” kataku tersenyum mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Ia terdiam sebentar, mungkin mencoba mencerna jawabanku yang sudah kubuat se-masuk akal mungkin.

“Tapi...itu minumanku?” katanya sambil melangkah mendekat.

Ha. Rasanya keberuntunganmu sudah terpakai habis hari ini ya, Mingyu.

“Ah...kalau begitu, aku menutupinya untuk dirimu agar lain kali, kau bisa membuangnya di tempat sampah langsung,” jelasku masih mencoba tersenyum untuk menutupi kepanikan isi pikiranku.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika berjarak kira-kira dua langkah dari tempatku berdiri. Baru kusadari, tinggi badanku masih lebih jangkung sedikit dibandingkan dirinya yang sudah termasuk jangkung. Saat cahaya akhirnya menunjukkan wajahnya menjadi lebih jelas pada pandanganku, tenggorokanku terasa sedikit kering dan tercekat, serta pikiranku yang ramai dengan kepanikan sebelumnya seketika berhenti menjadi kosong.

Tidak mungkin.

_W-wonwoo?_

“Wah, tampaknya aku harus berterima kasih padamu, tuan…?” katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Mau tak mau untuk sekarang, aku mencoba merespon secepat dan senormal mungkin membalas uluran tangannya, “Mingyu. Kim Mingyu.”

Apakah ini _jinx_ dari perkataan Soonyoung tadi? Meskipun begitu, tetap saja tidak. Tidak mungkin. Wonwoo yang kukenal di tahun asalku sudah...Tidak. Mengatakannya saja bahkan aku tidak sanggup.

Teori reinkarnasi serta kehidupan kedua yang tidak pernah benar-benar kupercaya mungkin saja boleh benar.

Tapi tidak.

Mengapa Wonwoo?

Otak ku terus berkata tidak karena tidak dalam jangka waktu yang cukup singkat ia sudah terlahir kembali seperti yang kukenal pada tahun asalku.

Kecuali jika...

“Aku Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo lengkapnya. Senang bertemu mu, Tuan Mingyu,” balasnya menjabat tanganku erat sambil tersenyum.

_Persis._

_Jeon Wonwoo._

Aku membalas senyumannya dan tak lama ia melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Semoga ia tidak menyadari tanganku yang sedikit tremor ini sekarang. Bertemu dengan Wonwoo pada tahun ini menandakan Wonwoo terlahir kembali tidak begitu lama setelah dirinya sirna pada sekitar zaman ini, kira-kira kurang dari satu abad, tidak seperti yang tertulis pada teori-teori biasanya. Maka dari itu, apakah ini artinya…ia melakukan suatu hal yang buruk? Tetapi apa yang Wonwoo lakukan? Dan mengapa?

Terlebih juga lagi...

ia pergi dengan cukup cepat pada tahun asalku. Tidak tidak. Maksudku cinta pertamaku yang pergi terlalu cepat untuk diriku yang tidak akan dan tidak pernah siap.

Dan sekarang, Wonwoo berada di hadapanku. Tiba-tiba. Tanpa aba-aba. Bak pasien yang meninggal akibat serangan jantung pada meja operasi tanpa ada gejala komplikasi jantung sebelumnya.

Ah ya, Wonwoo yang kukenal adalah seorang dokter. Dokter spesialis organ dalam yang dikenal satu kota.

Apakah Wonwoo tahun 1969 ini juga merupakan seorang dokter?

“Senang bertemu mu juga, tuan Wonwoo, atau haruskah aku memanggil tuan dengan sebutan Dr. Wonwoo?”

_Dr. Wonwoo_

Satu kota rindu dengan kerja tanganmu, dok. Terlebih seorang yang di hadapanmu ini, Wonwoo.

“Kau tahu aku seorang dokter?”

Ternyata benar.

Aku mencoba tertawa sedikit agar segalanya terlihat lebih meyakinkan dan berjalan dengan mulus.

Setidaknya, meskipun sebentar, biarkan Kim Mingyu pada tahun asalnya melepas sedikit rindu pada Jeon Wonwoo 1969 dan mencoba bersandiwara lebih mulus dan mahir dibandingkan Soonyoung.

“Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal performa dirimu, dokter Wonwoo.”

“Sayang, tadinya aku berharap kau tidak tahu, Mingyu. Boleh aku panggil Mingyu saja? Kau juga boleh memanggilku Wonwoo saja sungguh.”

“Baik, Wonwoo. Tapi itu...Mengapa?”

“Karena artinya aku dokter yang kurang kompeten, membuang sampah tidak pada tempatnya,” jawabnya sambil mengambil kaleng soda yang sedari tadi kupegang.

“Tidak, tidak. Kompetensi seorang dokter tidak pernah dinilai dari cara membuang sampah pada tempatnya, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo tidak langsung membalas, tetapi ia malah terkekeh kemudian menepuk ringan pundakku.

“Aku hanya bercanda, Mingyu. Kau baik sekali tampaknya.”

Sepertinya, memang sejak dulu Wonwoo suka memuji dan berkata jujur apa yang ada dalam pikirannya ya.

“Apakah urusan kau sudah selesai? Selain untuk membuang kalengku tentunya,” lanjutnya bertanya.

Perkataannya mengingatkanku pada tujuan awalku dan segera saja aku memeriksa jam tanganku. Jam tanganku menunjukkan 27 menit sejak pertama kali aku dan Soonyoung sampai, artinya tersisa kurang dari 20 menit waktu yang sudah ditentukan hingga portal akses perjalanan kami tertutup.

Kurang dari 15 menit aku harus kembali bertemu Soonyoung di titik awal kita tiba.

“Sudah. Apakah Wonwoo juga ingin keluar?”

“Tentu.” jawabnya lalu berbalik badan, menunggu langkahku sejajar di sampingnya sehingga kami pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama.

Ia membukakan pintu dengan tangan kirinya dan baru saat itu kusadari sedari tadi tangan kanannya memegang satu buket bunga mawar berwarna merah.

“Kencan malam ini?” tanyaku spontan saat kami berjalan di koridor.

“Benar, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu? Sudah hampir sebulan kami hanya bersua melalui telepon kantor. Aku sangat rindu dengannya.”

Senyumku merekah secara tidak sadar ketika melihat Wonwoo menceritakan pasangannya dengan mata berkilatan dan ekspresi yang sedikit menggebu-gebu.

Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Wonwoo.

“Pasanganmu sangat beruntung memilikimu, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Matanya terkatup rapat dan kepalanya sedikit menengadah ketika ia tertawa. Waktu itu, kata Wonwoo yang berasal dari tahunku, otot-otot di sekitar bawah matanya seperti terhubung secara keseluruhan sehingga ketika ia tertawa matanya secara tidak sadar ikut terkatup rapat juga.

“Kau tidak tahu aku yang merasa lebih beruntung memilikinya, Mingyu.”

Lagi-lagi responku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Pikiranku berusaha berpikir se-rasionalis mungkin bahwa Wonwoo pada tahun ini memiliki sama haknya seperti siapapun untuk mengencani siapapun. Bahwa Wonwoo pada tahun ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan diriku yang sekarang sehingga tidak ada haknya untukku merasa sedih mendengar cerita Wonwoo tentang pasangannya.

Kau harus bisa dewasa dan mengerti, Mingyu.

Kau harus bisa. 15 menit lagi.

Memasuki elevator, kebetulan kali ini tidak ada orang lain yang menaikki elevator selain diriku dan Wonwoo.

“Mingyu ke lantai dasar?”

“Benar.”

Lalu Wonwoo menekan tombol paling atas.

“Boleh Mingyu tolong pegangkan sebentar? Ku mau membetulkan simpul dasi ku,” pinta Wonwoo sambil mengarahkan buket bunga tersebut ke arahku.

Aku meraihnya sebagai jawaban dan hampir saja refleks membuatku mencium bunga tersebut jika aku tidak segera sadar bahwa akan sangat tidak sopan mencium bunga milik seseorang yang baru kukenal.

“Mingyu mau mencium bunganya? Sekaligus periksakan untukku apakah wangi bunga tersebut benar-benar saat sedang mekar-mekarnya.”

Apakah sedikit gerakanku tadi terlihat?

“Jika Wonwoo mengizinkan, maka aku dengan senang hati,” jawabku lalu mendekatkan buket tersebut ke bawah penciumanku.

Wangi bunga mawar tentu tidak pernah berubah, seolah-olah meninggalkan jejak pesan kemurnian cinta dengan kepercayaan yang kuat, sehingga jejak tersebut tidaklah mudah terlupakan, termasuk perasaan hangat yang ada di dalamnya.

Begitu kata Wonwoo yang kuingat. Saat itu merupakan hari jadi satu tahun kita dan ia memberikanku setangkai bunga mawar yang katanya ia petik dari kebunnya sendiri.

“Haha, wangi bunga mawar membuatmu tersenyum selebar itu kah?”

Sontak aku berdeham dan berusaha kembali terlihat normal kembali, setidaknya menghentikan senyuman lebar konyolku.

“Kau tahu Mingyu? Warna merah adalah warna kesukaannya, ia selalu tersenyum selebar kau tadi ketika aku membawakannya mawar merah.”

Aku hanya dapat menahan rasa maluku dan berharap Wonwoo segera lupa dengan tingkah lakuku barusan. Tidak etis sekali kau Mingyu, tersenyum-senyum karena sebuket bunga milik orang di depanmu yang baru kau kenal.

“Selera pasanganmu bagus, Wonwoo.”

Ia kembali terkekeh dan mengangguk membenarkan perkataanku.

Elevator berhenti dan terbuka ketika kami telah tiba di lantai dasar. Baru saat kakiku melangkah keluar beberapa langkah, aku dapat melihat Soonyoung sudah menunggu pada tempat yang kami janjikan sebelumnya sambil bersandar pada dinding belakangnya, belum menyadari kehadiranku yang sebenarnya masih berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

“Mingyu,” panggil Wonwoo yang tadi sempat berjalan mendahuluiku beberapa langkah.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersadar bahwa aku masih memegang buket bunganya.

“Ini Wonwoo,” kataku menyerahkan buket bunga tersebut.

“Ah ya, terima kasih, Mingyu. Oh, sebentar.” Ia merogoh saku celana bahannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul dan berantai perunggu yang kusadari bahwa itu merupakan _lucky charm_ yang seharusnya berada pada saku jas ku tadi.

“Aku yakin ini milikmu, bukan? Kau menjatuhkannya saat terburu-buru masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi.”

Aku merogoh saku jas ku dan benar saja, tidak dapat kutemukan kalung yang seharusnya berada disitu. Dapat kuyakinkan, jika Soonyoung berada di sampingku, ia pasti sudah mengejek kelakuanku yang sudah sangat terbiasa ceroboh ini.

“Astaga Wonwoo, terima kasih banyak,” kataku menatapnya tidak percaya dan mengambil kalung dari genggamannya.

“Sama-sama, Mingyu. Lain kali, jagalah benda seindah itu dengan lebih hati-hati, ya,” responnya sambil tersenyum menemukan pandangan mataku.

Saat itulah, hatiku tiba-tiba berpacu lebih cepat akibat ide yang muncul di dalam pikiranku.

“Wonwoo.”

“Ya?”

“Bolehkah Wonwoo menyimpannya? Untukku? Karena sepertinya benda tersebut akan lebih aman jika berada di tangan Wonwoo,” tanyaku sambil menyodorkan kembali kalung tersebut ke arahnya.

Raut wajah Wonwoo seketika berubah menjadi terkejut sekaligus bingung namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya kembali normal dan ia tersenyum kecil.

“Kau yakin, Mingyu?”

Aku mengangguk dengan yakin.

“Kalau itu yang kau mau, bukankah aku harus menuruti sang penyelamat reputasi ku dalam perihal membuang sampah?” kata Wonwoo menerima kalungku kembali.

Aku terkekeh dan kembali tersadar bahwa aku harus benar-benar segera menyusuli Soonyoung dalam waktu dekat ini.

“Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Wonwoo. Aku harus segera pamit karena temanku menunggu di sana. Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Wonwoo,” ucapku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi pertemuan singkat kami. Entah mengapa lenganku sudah dengan refleks merentang mengajak Wonwoo ke dalam pelukan perpisahan singkat.

Sekarang atau beberapa detik lagi, toh akan sama saja untuk mengucap salam perpisahan pada Wonwoo tahun 1969. Untungnya, bagaikan Wonwoo ramah seperti yang kukenal, ia menanggapi pelukanku dengan baik dan menepuk-nepuk punggung ku beberapa kali.

Lagi-lagi ternyata Wonwoo sudah selalu begitu.

Seaneh-anehnya tingkah laku seseorang yang baru ia kenal, Wonwoo tidak pernah berniat menyakiti perasaan orang tersebut, sekedar menegurnya saja pun tidak.

“Terima kasih juga, Mingyu. Aku juga sangat senang bertemu denganmu.”

Aku juga begitu, Wonwoo. Perasaanku yang sudah dapat melihatmu kembali saja sudah sangat sangat seribu kali lebih senang saat ini.

Oleh karena itu, terima kasih.

Terima kasih banyak, Wonwoo.

Aku senang.

“Sampai jumpa lain kali, Mingyu,” ujar Wonwoo terakhir kalinya sambil melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil sedan putihnya.

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya dan membalas lambaian tangannya. Wonwoo membalas senyumanku dengan penuh arti kemudian menaikkan kaca mobilnya kembali hingga wajahnya tidak lagi tampak dari balik sana.

“Tentu, Wonwoo”

*****

* * *

published with [write.as](https://write.as/)

**Author's Note:**

> other works: [twitter](%E2%80%9C) // curious cat


End file.
